


Aunque no me creas

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“De verdad te quiero” dijo Harry, asegurando sus palabras anteriores de nuevo a Louis. </p><p>“También te quiero” sonrió Louis, “aunque no me creas”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunque no me creas

Louis escuchaba atento, aunque fuera la última clase de la mañana. Intentaba no perder nada de lo que decía el profesor de cálculo. Pronto llegaría la hora para comer donde podría descansar.   
Dios, ansiaba ese momento.  
Él tiene dieciocho, y es un buen estudiante, pero sólo eso, que le fuera bien en el instituto no quería decir que le encantara pasar horas ahí encerrado entre libros.   
Esta clase era de cálculo avanzado, era una de las pocas clases de su horario en la que se mezclaban edades. Aquí, había estudiantes desde dieciséis hasta dieciocho años.   
Eso no le molestaba. Él tenía amigos que eran menores que él. De hecho, Harry era su mejor amigo y tenía dieciséis.  
Se giró a la derecha para ver a su pálido amigo de ojos verdes. A Louis le encantaba su pelo rizado, y su piel suave. En realidad, Louis adoraba todo de Harry, él tenía un gran sentido del humor y era carismático y muy dulce.  
Muchas chicas iban detrás de él. Pero siempre las rechazaba con una disculpa y una sonrisa. Hasta chicas mayores que él le pidieron una cita. Y Harry rechazó a todas.   
Louis empezaba a dudar de su sentido común.   
Pero nunca cuestionó a su mejor amigo. No tenía por qué hacerlo.  
Una mano, con dedos largos y suaves se coló por debajo de su jersey y acariciaba su espalda. Los dedos eran cálidos y se movían haciendo figuras por toda su piel, haciendo estremecer un poco a Louis.   
Mmm.  
Una risa llegó desde su derecha, Harry lo miraba entretenido pero nunca apartó la mano intrusa.  
“Lou, ¿acabas de… gruñir?” Harry sonrió, y una fila dientes blancos se asomó entre sus rosados labios.  
Harry tenía labios de niña. Eran más llenos que la mayoría de labios que ha visto en algún hombre, y siempre estaban sonrosados e hinchados. Louis siempre se preguntó cómo sería besar a Harry.  
“No”   
“Por supuesto que no” sonó sarcástico y sonrió hacia Louis, y su mano bajó hasta rozar el borde de sus vaqueros oscuros, Louis se pregunta qué demonios iba a hacer Harry.   
“Harry” advirtió. ¡Ellos estaban en clase! No podía toquetearlo así en público. No es como si no lo hiciera ya, pero eso era sin treinta personas delante…  
“Louis” dijo en el mismo tono. La diferencia es que Harry se lo pasaba en grande.  
Los dedos de Harry se movieron hacia delante, por las costillas y estomago de Louis. Tenían una mesa enorme delante de ellos, así que Louis esperaba que nadie viera lo que hacía su amigo.  
“Harry, ya basta” susurró y agarró la mano de Harry debajo de su jersey azul marino. Harry sonrío – una de esas sonrisas por las que deberías preocuparte – y acarició los nudillos de la mano de Louis.   
Harry se acercó más a Louis, sus muslos rozándose, en el banco donde estaban sentados, que siempre resultó incomodo para él, pero ahora que Harry podía subirse encima del sin ningún problema, le resultaba aún más jodidamente incomodo que antes.  
Harry bajó la mano hasta sus pantalones y rozó su entrepierna con los dedos, luego sonrío porque notó que Louis estaba duro.   
Maldita sea.  
“¿Te gusta, Lou?”  
“No” negó con la cabeza, queriendo estamparla contra algo.  
“Ya veo” Harry sonrío y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones. Louis casi se atraganta. Casi.  
La mano de Harry estuvo dentro de sus pantalones más rápido de lo que creía posible.  
“Harry, para. Esto está mal. Estamos en clases. Y tú…” Louis se detuvo cuando el pulgar de su amigo acarició la punta de su palpitante erección, húmeda y dura. Louis creía que explotara de un momento a otro.  
“Me gusta esto” dijo Harry. Louis sentía que le dolía hasta el alma. Harry sacó su mano por fin de sus pantalones y sonrío, justo cuando tocaba la campana de cambio de hora.   
Maldito Harry.  
Louis recogió sus cosas después de cerrar sus pantalones. Harry lo estaba esperando para ir a comer juntos, como siempre.   
“¿Por qué estás enfadado, Lou?” Louis fulminó con la mirada a Harry. Si las miradas matasen…  
No, mejor, si tuviera un revolver…   
Harry se rió entre dientes y suspiró, negando con la cabeza, como si fuera Louis el que estuviera loco, y no él. “Tranquilízate, Boo” Harry besó la mejilla de Louis. Fue un beso algo húmedo y demasiado largo. Como los besos que se dan en el cuello, pero en la cara.  
Louis pellizcó la cintura de Harry, haciéndolo saltar y apartarse. Harry rió fuerte y tomó la mano de Louis, hacia la cafetería.

–   
Louis esperó en la cola para poder pagar su comida. Harry estaba detrás suya y estaba cansado. Llevaban esperando por horas… – la exageración incluida, por supuesto.  
Sus bandejas estaban en el mostrador como el resto. Sus cuerpos tambaleándose de aburrimiento. La cabeza de Harry presionada contra su hombro y una de sus manos en la cintura de él, apoyándose.  
“Louis, estoy cansado” su voz era una mezcla entre una queja y un gemido desesperado.  
“Lo sé, cariño” Louis suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
“Quiero irme a casa” gimoteó otra vez.  
“Lo sé” Louis entendía a su amigo. Lo primero que quieres hacer, estando en el colegio, es irte a casa.  
“Hoy es viernes” Harry le recordó.   
Los viernes, ellos iban a la casa del otro, y normalmente pasaban el fin de semana entero juntos. Como niños de ocho años. Eso se volvió una costumbre que sus madres aceptaron, extrañadas, pero lo hicieron. Louis pensaba que era más cómodo dormir en la misma casa si iban a pasar juntos el fin de semana, y Harry pensaba igual. Así que la costumbre se quedó.  
“Lo sé” Louis sonrió, asintiendo. Aunque Harry no pudiera ver su sonrisa, de todos modos.  
“Mmm” se quejó de nuevo, y subió su mano por debajo de su jersey, otra vez.  
La mano de Harry viajó desde su cintura hasta sus omóplatos. Las caricias eran suaves y delicadas, igual que las caricias qué harías a un gatito.  
“Sé que te gusta, Boo” dijo, y Louis no lo negó. Por supuesto que le gustaban, le gustaban demasiado, ese era el problema.  
“Apuesto a que si yo te hiciera eso tú también te deshicieras” se quejó.  
Harry, con la cabeza apoyada aún en su hombro, sonrió “¿Te estás deshaciendo?” preguntó con voz ronca.  
“Para, o te juro que hoy mientras duermas, te desnudaré y te meteré en una bañera llena de gusanos”   
Harry rió y se puso de puntillas, para besar la nuca de Louis. “Adoro los baños calientes” dijo a su oído.  
“¿Con gusanos?” preguntó, ignorando los escalofríos de su espalda cuando Harry lo besó de nuevo.  
“No, los gusanos puedes comértelos para desayunar, si quieres” las caricias pararon cuando Harry dejó caer su mano y se agarró a la cintura de los vaqueros de Louis.  
“Qué asco. No sé ni por qué estamos hablando de gusanos ahora”  
Harry sonrió y abrazó a Louis por detrás, aunque él fuera más bajo, no impedía que le gustara hacer cosas que se suponía que debías hacer con alguien que no fuera más alto que tú.   
“¿De qué quieres hablar?” sus brazos rodeaban su estómago, presionando sus cuerpos juntos. Harry estaba empalmado, y su erección rozaba el culo de Louis.  
“De… um… de…” Louis tuvo que cerrar a boca para dejar de decir tonterías.  
Harry rió entre dientes y presionó aún más sus cuerpos.   
La cola se movía más rápido ahora y pronto consiguieron su comida. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, Zayn y Liam ya estaban allí.   
Ellos tenían dieciocho también, como Louis, y Niall tenía – aunque no lo aparentaba. De verdad, no lo hacía – diecisiete años –, Harry era el único de dieciséis. Pero no había mucha diferencia, y nunca le dieron mucha importancia.  
“Por fin llegaron estos dos” se quejó Liam.  
“Aún falta Niall” bufó Zayn “Miren, chicos, os quiero, pero no voy a esperar por vosotros para comer. Sois unos jodidos impuntuales”  
“¡Pero si la cola era enorme!” Se quejó Louis, quien aún tenía pegado a Harry de la cintura.  
“Y, ¿dónde está Niall, de todos modos?” volvió a decir.  
“Con María, ¿de qué te sorprendes?” sonrió Liam.   
María era una chica muy agradable. Era alta, pero no tanto. Y tenía unos ojos tan negros que era difícil conseguir distinguir la pupila de ellos, su piel era morena, y conjuntaba bien con su pelo, marón oscuro rizado.  
Era una chica preciosa y salía con Niall desde hacía unos meses.  
“Es decir, eso significa que hoy podré comer toda mi comida, ¿cierto?” Dijo Louis.  
Niall era como uno de esos hipopótamos traga bolas de plástico.  
Harry se sentó y llevó a Louis consigo de la mano, para que se sentara a su lado.  
“Harry, Louis no tiene ocho años, puede ir solo” dijo Zayn, riendo.  
Harry frunció el ceño sin entender, después miró hacia sus manos aún entrelazadas y sonrió.  
“Zayn, eso puedo decirlo por mí mismo” Louis se giró a Harry para repetir las palabras exactas que había dicho su amigo, pero Harry estaba mirándolo de esa manera. Con los ojos grandes y verdes y una tímida sonrisa.   
Louis se resignó y respondió a la sonrisa de su mejor amigo. “Come tu comida” susurró en su oído, y sólo Harry pudo oírlo. Harry sonrió de vuelta y besó la mejilla de Louis.  
Liam se rió fuerte por eso. “Harry, verte así, todo enamorado es divertido” Zayn soltó una carcajada.   
Harry no respondió y se preparó para atacar a su bandeja. Louis resopló, cuando Harry se ponía de esta manera, podría durar un tiempo.  
“No le hagas caso, Harry. Nuestro amor no deber ser ocultado por más tiempo” dijo en voz alta, dramáticamente, haciendo reír aún más a Liam y Zayn.  
Harry rió y se llevó el tenedor a la boca “Entonces, supongo que deberíamos decirle acerca de nuestro compromiso…” siguió el juego.  
“Ah, sí” asintió Louis, “¿No os lo había dicho, niños? Mañana me caso”  
“¿Mañana te casas?” la voz profunda de Niall interrumpió a Louis. Niall iba de la mano con María, y no se soltaron ni para sentarse.   
Igual que Harry contigo, se dijo él.  
Louis sonrío.   
“Sí, en Las Vegas” Dijo Harry.  
María rió y negó con la cabeza, y empezó a comer algo que era verde pastoso que servían en la cafetería. Era un tipo de estofado que solo las chicas se atrevían a comer por algo acerca de tener muchas proteínas y bla, bla bla.  
Aunque ella también traía una hamburguesa y papas para cuando decidiera que eso era incomible y lo tirara a la basura.  
“Oh, y ¿con quién?” Niall también había empezado a comer.   
“Con Harry” dijo María “Como si pudiera ser de otra manera” se burló.  
Harry sonrió hacia ella y levantó su botella de agua, como lo haría con una copa de vino, si tuviera, – y si bebiera vino – en un brindis. “Siempre fuiste mi favorita” dice Harry y le guiñó un ojo. María asintió y devolvió el gesto.   
“Estás manchado” María limpió la mejilla de Niall con una servilleta y sonrió hacia su novio. Y él respondió de vuelta “Eres fantástica, Mery” susurró, haciendo reír brevemente a María.  
“Creí que yo era tu favorito” Louis murmuró en el oído de Harry.   
“Lo eres” besó su mejilla y posó una mano en la rodilla de Louis. “Siempre” mordió un poco de su piel y Louis se estremeció.  
El resto de la comida fue tranquila, sin contar, por supuesto, las bromas de Liam y Zayn acerca de ellos enamorados, y de Niall casi llorando porque se le cayó su comida – y después María compartiendo con él su hamburguesa – y Harry tocando a Louis constantemente.  
Harry adoraba tocar la piel desnuda de Louis.  
–   
Harry y Louis estaban sentados en los taburetes de la cocina de la casa de Louis. Bueno, en realidad, Louis estaba sentado en un taburete, Harry sólo estaba encima de él.  
La madre de Louis entró poco después anunciando que se iba con las niñas a las clases de ballet.  
“Bien, entonces si todo está listo, nos vamos ya” Las niñas se levaron las mochilas con ellas y atravesaron la puerta como un haz de luz.  
Oh, bueno, ellas realmente adoraban el ballet, bien.  
Jay rió un poco y besó la cabeza de Harry, después a Louis. “Cuida de Harry. No quemen la casa. No vacíen la nevera. No inunden el baño de nuevo” Jay respiró un poco y siguió enumerando “No rapen al gato, y por lo que más quieran, no se coman mi chocolate”  
“No lo haremos” Harry sonrió y besó la mejilla de Jay. Pero fue diferente a como lo hacía con él. Este beso fue solo cariñoso, y breve. Pero, no dejaba de ser cálido de una forma maternal.  
“No toquen el chocolate” volvió a decir. Ellos asintieron solemnemente. Jay sonrió y se despidió de ellos, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  
“¿Dónde está el chocolate?” preguntó Harry.   
“Espera, voy por él” Louis apartó a Harry de encima y se levantó del taburete.

– 

Louis tarareaba mientras tomaba una ducha. El agua está templada y el vapor empieza a formarse en el baño.  
Él necesitaba un baño, urgentemente. Harry lo había puesto todo perdido en la cocina cuando intentaron usar el microondas. Y después, todo explotó. Pueden llamar a Louis maniático si quieren, pero morir asesinado en manos de su madre por tener todas las paredes manchadas de chocolate, no era de su agrado.  
Un montón de manchas marrones de diferentes formas esparcidas por el suelo hicieron que él se tropezara y callera, manchándose de chocolate derretido.  
Harry se abalanzó sobre él en el acto, para ver como se encontrara. Louis se quejó, no sólo de que estuviera manchado y con dolor de culo, sino también de que Harry se tirara sobre él como si estuviera muriéndose ahí por caer a una altura de menos de dos metros, proporcionándole más daño por amortiguar su caída cuando se tiró sobre él.  
¿Por qué mierdas derritieron el chocolate, si quiera?  
Bueno, fue idea de Harry. Louis sonríe mientras se aplica champú por segunda vez para quitar el olor. Harry quería probar el nuevo microondas y Louis no podía decirle que no. Nadie podría decirle que no. Tú no podrías. Lo miras a los ojos, y bum, mueres de amor.  
Todos tus intestinos se enrollarían alrededor de tu corazón y tu cerebro se rompería en cachitos y luego explotaría. Todo eso hacía Harry con mirarte así.

“Louis” Harry llamó. Y Louis se sobresaltó, la voz sonaba más cerca de lo que debería.  
“¿Qué?” Miró por el hueco que no cubría las cortinas y vio a Harry parado en frente de la ducha donde él se estaba bañando.  
“Yo también estoy sucio” Dijo, y empezó a quitarse la camiseta. “Hazme un hueco, voy a entrar…”  
A Louis se le cayó el bote te jabón que tenía en las manos. ¿Hablaba en serio?   
“Harry, será mejor que esperes a que termine…”  
“Pero quiero ducharme contigo” Empezó a entrar, primero una pierna, y después el resto de su cuerpo.   
Louis había visto a Harry con muy poca ropa otras más veces. Pero, mierda. Ahora él estaba completamente desnudo, y mojado, y desnudo, y…  
“Hola” susurró Harry y Louis sonrió de vuelta.   
“Hola” respondió. Luego le entregó el bote de champú para que se bañara.  
Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó un paso hacia Louis. “Hazlo tú, por favor” dijo en su oído. Harry dejó que frotara su pelo con el jabón en las manos, mientras que él hacía lo mismo por el cuerpo de Louis.  
Él estaba excitado. Contra su cadera, el pene de Harry se frotaba cuando se movía por más fricción.  
“Harry…” dijo Louis. Y Harry sólo sonrió y asintió. Harry seguía con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro mientras que Louis enjabonaba el resto de su cuerpo.  
Con cada movimiento, Louis notaba como el pene de Harry no se despegaba de su cuerpo, sólo se desplazaba de un lado a otro. Era grande y aún seguía duro.   
“Harry, aparta, no puedo limpiarte…” Harry se separó sólo un poco de Louis, con las erecciones de ambos ahora tocándose.  
Louis tragó duro, sin saber cómo seguir, pero supo que lo mejor sería terminar con eso pronto.  
Limpió los hombros, clavículas, pectorales y estómago de Harry.  
“Te falta algo” Harry sonrió señalando su pene erecto.   
Louis negó con la cabeza. “Harry, eso puedes hacerlo tú”  
“Sí, pero quiero que lo hagas tú” Louis dejó de respirar, después soltó todo el aire fuertemente y cerró los ojos.  
“Por favor” Harry dijo cerca de su mejilla y con la mano, tomó la de Louis y la colocó sobre su miembro duro, que palpitaba en la mano de Louis.  
Louis asintió y apoyó la frente contra la de Harry, mientras movía su mano sobre él, de arriba abajo, cubriéndolo entero de jabón. Después, enjabonó también sus bolas, haciendo que Harry se tambaleara hacia él, con placer.  
“Gracias” Harry besó los labios de Louis. Y acarició la espalda baja de Louis, después su trasero.   
“De nada” dijo en voz baja. Después se quedó quieto, completamente quieto.  
“¿Qué ocurre?” Harry frunció el ceño.  
“Nada” Louis salió de la ducha, mojado y aún con jabón encima. Agarró una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación.  
“Louis” Harry gritó desde el baño. Después se escuchó aún más fuerte “¡Louis, espera!”  
Harry corrió detrás de Louis. Le encontró sentado sobre su cama, mojando las sabanas con su cuerpo.  
“Louis…” Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo. “Louis, yo…”  
Louis negó con la cabeza, y se puso de pie, justo en frente de Harry.  
Harry tenía el pelo mojado y seguramente la alfombra debajo de ellos se encontraba toda empapada y llena de jabón. Pero eso ya daba igual.  
“Siempre… me imaginé como sería besarte, Harry” dijo Louis. Harry asintió sonriendo, y dejó que Louis siguiera hablando. “Tú…, apenas rozaste nuestros labios y casi…” suspiró y tomó a Harry de la cintura con una mano “Casi muero”  
“¿Tan malo fue?” bromeó Harry. Louis negó con la cabeza, serio.  
“No…, fue fantástico” giró, haciendo caer a Harry a su cama de espaldas.   
Entonces, Louis se tiró sobre él, y los centímetros entre ellos iban reduciéndose.  
Cuando él iba a besarle, Harry apretó más a Louis contra él. “Por fin” dijo y cerró el hueco entre él y Louis, uniendo sus labios.  
Los labios de Harry eran como él los había imaginado, dulces y tiernos. Y cálidos, muy cálidos.  
“Mmm” Harry tiró ambas toallas al suelo, haciendo que sus erecciones volvieran a encontrarse.  
Louis se separó un poco de Harry, después mantuvo su cara entre sus manos. “¿Tienes frío?” preguntó, Harry estaba temblando. Y ellos aún se encontraban mojados y la cama empapada debajo de ellos.  
“No” negó con la cabeza y respiró “Sigue, Lou” atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes, atrayéndolo hacia él.  
“Harry, hemos dejado todo hecho un asco y si mi madre llega y…”   
“Oh, Dios. Louis, te quiero, pero cállate ahora” dijo, dando la vuelta, con Louis debajo.  
Louis sonrió un poco y miró hacia Harry.   
“¿Me quieres?” bromeó, rozando con sus dedos la cadera de Harry.  
“Sí” Harry se estremeció un poco, y Louis levantó sus caderas en busca de más fricción.  
“Lo hago” respondió muy serio “Aunque no me creas” dijo, y besó a Louis.   
Besó su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios.  
“Haz eso de nuevo” dijo él, haciendo sonreír un poco a Harry.   
“¿Esto?” preguntó y volvió a besar su cara, más fuerte y durante más tiempo.  
Louis asintió y acercó el cuerpo de Harry al suyo.   
“¿Más?” preguntó Harry, nariz contra nariz. Louis volvió a asentir.  
Entonces, Harry besó su barbilla, y con un camino de besos, desde el cuello hasta su clavícula izquierda, hizo que Louis se agitara debajo suya.   
Harry sonrió y siguió dando pequeños y cortos besitos por el pecho y estómago de Louis, a veces, una sonrisa estúpida interrumpía esos besos.  
Louis seguía acariciando la cadera de Harry, cuando él llegó hasta el final de su vientre, donde empezaba a crecer pelitos negros encima de su erección.  
“Eres tan bonito, Louis” dijo Harry y acarició con los dedos su pene.   
“Más” repitió Louis y Harry asintió y siguió con su camino de besos, cubriendo todo de Louis con sus labios.  
“Tan bonito” dijo de nuevo.   
“Me siento como una chica” Louis se quejó. Harry sonrió sin separarse mucho de él.  
“Tú eres mejor que una chica” y besó sus labios, pasando la lengua primero para humedecer los suyos y los de Louis.  
Harry giró, colocando a Louis encima de él. “Louis…”  
“¿Hmm?” dijo, ausente, mientras acariciaba la piel rosada de Harry.  
“Quiero que… quiero que tú, que tú me…” Louis asintió comprendiendo.   
“Pero no puedo. No tengo nada aquí”  
Harry miró hacia Louis, y sacudió la cabeza “No importa, te quiero ahora”  
“Harry…” Louis dejó de tocar a Harry y se separó un poco de él. Harry gimió en protesta.  
“Por favor” cogió sus manos y tiró de él, derribándolo encima de su cuerpo.  
Louis asintió y besó de nuevo a Harry, separando sus piernas y colando una mano entre ellas.  
“Está bien. Pero si te duele, me dirás que pare, ¿sí?” Harry asintió y cerró los ojos.  
Louis humedeció sus dedos con algo del esperma que goteaba de la punta del pene de Harry y rodeó su entrada con ellos.  
Tanteando, metió uno y después otro, Harry no se quejó. Entonces, empezó a moverse.  
Harry suspiraba en el cuello de Louis, en su hombro o cerca de su oído, pero siempre pidiendo por más.  
“Louis, ya…” Harry empujó a Louis cerca de él. “Vamos” dijo y Louis rió por su impaciencia.  
“Está bien” besó sus labios y entonces se sentó entre sus piernas, penetrando en él.   
“Ah…” Harry suspiró.   
Louis consiguió entrar del todo y se quedo así durante un tiempo. “Louis…”  
Louis asintió y empezó a moverse dentro de Harry. Eran movimientos largos y lentos.  
“Louis…” se volvió a quejar, alargando su nombre para que fuera más rápido.  
“¿Te crees que esto es fácil, tú idiota?” Louis embistió más fuerte ahora “Joder, me voy a dejar el pene aquí…” Harry rió y asintió, movió sus caderas, acompañando a Louis.  
“Estás tan apretado” volvió a decir. “Nunca había hecho esto antes” Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada cristalina de Louis.  
“¿Nunca?” preguntó. Louis negó y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el cuerpo de Harry. “¿Ni siquiera con una chica?” preguntó otra vez.  
“Esto es distinto” dijo, y ahora se movía más rápido en Harry, él ya había conseguido un ritmo.   
“Me alegro de ser el primero” sonrió hacia Louis y se sentó un poco para besar sus labios.  
Louis gimió y agarró a Harry por debajo de sus piernas, impidiendo que se moviera.   
“Esto se siente mejor así” dijo y Harry asintió, rodeando a Louis con los brazos. Louis pudo llegar más profundo y Harry gemía más alto.  
“Louis, voy a…” Louis asintió y besó su cuello, esperando por él.  
Harry colapsó al poco tiempo encima de Louis, y él hizo igual. Ambos tumbados, uno sobre otro en la cama, regulando sus respiraciones, descansando juntos.  
“De verdad te quiero” dijo Harry, asegurando sus palabras anteriores de nuevo a Louis.  
“También te quiero” sonrió Louis “aunque no me creas”  
Harry sonrió y se acurrucó contra Louis, tendidos juntos, sobre una manta todavía mojada y llena de jabón. “Volvamos a la ducha” dijo Harry. Y Louis asintió riendo un poco.   
“Después” Harry asintió sin muchas ganas de discutir sobre sentirse pegajoso y sucio, otra vez. Aunque, la diferencia de esto y el chocolate era asombrosa.


End file.
